The subject matter herein relates generally to a cable backplane system for interconnecting electrical components in a communication system.
Communication systems, such as network systems, servers, data centers, and the like, use large printed circuit boards, known as backplanes, to interconnect midplanes, daughtercards, line cards and/or switch cards. The communication systems use high speed differential connectors mounted to the backplane and high speed differential connectors mounted to the line cards and switch cards to transmit signals therebetween. The backplane interconnects the various connectors using traces along the circuit board.
As the density of the systems increase and requirements for high speed lines increase, the printed circuit boards continue to become larger and the signal integrity inherently degrades as the signals travel further along the entire channel. At least some systems have replaced the traditional backplanes with cable assemblies. The cable assemblies need to be held in predetermined locations for mating with line and switch cards. Packaging of such cable assemblies is difficult, particularly positioning in a condensed structure. Some systems use a backplane board to support and position the cable assemblies, however the backplane boards cannot withstand the forces exerted during assembly and mating of the line and switch cards.
A need remains for a cable backplane system that is capable of withstanding high insertion forces of cable connectors and line and switch cards.